minecraft_legacy_console_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Potions
Brewing is the process of creating potions, splash potions and lingering potions by adding various ingredients to water bottles in a brewing stand. Contents hide *1Brewing potions *2Brewing equipment *3Ingredients **3.1Base ingredients and modifiers **3.2Effect ingredients **3.3Elements *4Brewing recipes **4.1Base potions **4.2Effect potions ***4.2.1Positive effects ***4.2.2Negative effects ***4.2.3Mixed effects **4.3Cures **4.4Unbrewable potions *5Video *6History **6.1Potion type history *7Trivia *8Gallery *9See also *10References *11External links Brewing potionshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=1 edit By placing one or more bottles in the lower three slots of the brewing interface, an ingredient in the upper slot, and blaze powder in the fuel slot, you can distill the ingredient into each bottle and brew potions which may be consumed to grant an effect to the player. Every potion starts with a water bottle, made by filling a glass bottle at a water source or filled cauldron. Using blaze powder, the next step is to add a base ingredient to create a base potion, usually nether wart to create an awkward potion. By brewing an effect ingredient into the awkward potion in the same manner, the player can create a potion with a working effect. A modifier ingredient may be added to make the effect more intense or last longer or change the effect entirely. Gunpowder can be added to a potion at any stage to convert it to a splash potion, which can be thrown (or fired using a dispenser) to affect all players and mobs in a radius. Dragon's breath can be added to a splash potion to convert it to a lingering potion, which can be used to create a cloud which grants an effect as long as it remains. Each brewing step takes 20 seconds. Each piece of blaze powder used provides fuel for brewing 20 batches of potions. Fuel is consumed when a brewing operation starts; it is not recovered if the operation is halted prematurely by removing the ingredient or potion bottles. Brewing equipmenthttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=2 edit Ingredientshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=3 edit Base ingredients and modifiershttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=4 edit Base ingredients are ingredients which can be added directly to a water bottle, and are the starting point of all potions. Nether Wart is the most fundamental of the base ingredients, as it is required to make the vast majority of potions. Modifiers are ingredients used to alter the properties of a potion, or to change a potion effect into a different one. The fermented spider eye is unique in that it is the only modifier that can convert a water bottle directly into an effective potion. Corrupting effect: A fermented spider eye changes a potion's base effect, often reversing it or producing a negative potion. *A corrupted potion usually does the opposite of the original potion. *Corrupting an enhanced or extended potion into an effect which supports the modifier results in a potion with the same modifier applied. *Corrupting an extended potion of Poison results in a basic potion of Harming. Enhanced potions of Leaping or Swiftness cannot be corrupted. *A potion of Invisibility is considered a "corrupted" version of a potion of Night Vision. Splash and lingering potions: Any potion can be turned into a splash potion, and subsequently, a lingering potion. *Splash potions and lingering potions can be modified in exactly the same manner as their normal counterparts. For instance, a splash water bottle can be brewed with any of the base ingredients; the result remains a splash potion. *In Bedrock Edition, splash potions' effects have only three-fourths of the duration of the drinkable form. In Java Edition, splash and drinkable forms have the same duration. *Lingering potions have only one-fourth of the duration of the drinkable form. For instance, a drinkable potion effect of 8:00 is reduced to 2:00 as a lingering potion. Effect ingredientshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=5 edit Effect ingredients imbue an awkward potion with a particular effect, but do not alter potion duration or intensity. When added directly to a water bottle, most of these ingredients produce a mundane potion. The exceptions to this are golden carrot, pufferfish, turtle shell, and phantom membrane, which cannot be added directly to a water bottle. Elementshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=6 edit In the Education Edition, or Bedrock Edition with Education features enabled, certain elements can be used as ingredients to brew medicines which remove specific negative status effects. Brewing recipeshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=7 edit Base potionshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=8 edit Base potions are potions without effects, brewed by adding a single base ingredient to a water bottle. Of these, only the awkward potion can be imbued with an effect ingredient to produce a potion effect. Effect potionshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=9 edit Effect potions are primarily created by adding an effect ingredient to an awkward potion, which is created by adding a nether wart to a water bottle. Certain effects require a potion to be corrupted by a fermented spider eye. The potion of weakness can additionally be created by simply adding a fermented spider eye to a water bottle. Positive effectshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=10 edit Negative effectshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=11 edit Mixed effectshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=12 edit Cureshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=13 edit Cures are brewed from awkward potions using different elements‌[Bedrock and Education editions only]. These remove the specified effect when drunk. They cannot be modified into splash, lingering, extended, or enhanced versions. Unbrewable potionshttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=14 edit The potion of Luck‌[Java and Legacy Console editions only] and the potion of Decay‌[Bedrock Edition only] cannot be brewed, and can be obtained only through commands or the creative inventory. In Bedrock Edition, potions of Decay can be obtained from the cauldron in a witch hut. Videohttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=15 edit Historyhttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=16 edit Potion type historyhttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=17 edit https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Brewing_Potions.png Potions brewing in cauldrons (1.9 pre2). [needs testing] Based on information found in minecraft.jar/lang/en_US.lang, the current potion types are listed below: *Potion of Swiftness *Potion of Slowness *Potion of Strength *Potion of Weakness *Potion of Healing *Potion of Harming *Potion of Regeneration *Potion of Fire Resistance *Potion of Water Breathing *Potion of Poison *Potion of Night Vision *Potion of Invisibility *Potion of Leaping *Potion of the Turtle Master *Potion of Slow Falling Due to changes in the brewing system, the following potions are currently not accessible: *Potion of Haste *Potion of Dullness *Potion of Nausea *Potion of Blindness *Potion of Hunger *Potion of Decay *Potion of Resistance Some potions also do not have a real name in Minecraft, and are currently not accessible: *Potion of potion.healthBoost.postFix *Potion of potion.absorption.postFix *Potion of potion.saturation.postFix Triviahttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=18 edit https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Splash_Potion_Weakness.png Splash potion brewed using gunpowder. *Brewing continues as long as at least one of the three bottom spaces is filled, and additional bottles of water or potion can be added. However, if the ingredient is removed, or the bottom three slots are emptied at any time during the process, the process stops and nothing is brewed. *The three potions do not necessarily have to be the same. *Upgrading the effect of a potion that has no time parameter (e.g. Instant Health) with glowstone dust has no downsides. *Upgrading the time of a potion that has no level II effect (e.g. Fire Resistance) with redstone has no downsides. *Although Jeb said that in the 1.9 pre-release 3 there were 161 possible different potion combinations with 2,653 in the future, in the actual third pre-release only 22 different potions could be made without the use of external programs. Of those, 19 potions had one of 8 different effects. *Undead mobs take damage from potions of Healing, gain health from potions of Harming, and are unaffected by potions of Poison and Regeneration. *By modifying the item NBT using an editor or commands, it is possible to get a potion that cannot be upgraded into a splash potion. Galleryhttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=19 edit *https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Brewing_stand.png Texture file for the 1.9 brewing user interface See alsohttps://minecraft.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Brewing&action=edit&section=20 edit *Crafting *Enchanting *Smelting